The Midget
by Moonclaw
Summary: What happens when The Hobbit cast leave on holiday? Replacement have to be called it, willing or not.
1. The Madness begings

Mc: Hello everyone, this is the 2nd version of the Midget and due to new rules scowl I have to rewrite it so that it's not in script form. So…I hope you enjoy the 'new' Midget. (Especially you Lead-foot alchemist) Oh and some of the characters like Lisa, and Chiyo are from fanfics to come. And now…disclaimer time!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit, Yugioh, or any other copy written material so no sueiy the author please.

Mc: Now on with the fic!

* * *

Moonclaw smiled as she watched Milay screw the last of the light bulbs into the giant sign that hung over her studio. " Ok, done. Turn it on!" the tiny dragon shouted to a white haired girl who stood next to the electric switch. Giving Milay the '_ok, I heard you sign_', Stela flipped the switch to _ON_ and turned away as the sign, which read _The Hobbit_, glowed brightly.

"Oww! I think we over did the lights again." Moonclaw said as she shielded her eyes and turned away only to run face first into a camera.

"Opps, sorry Mc." Apologized a young girl with brown hair that was tied up in pigtails. Moonclaw cradled her throbbing nose, her ear pinned back in irritation as she glared at the girl. "Chiyo…ow, what are you doing with the camera? We only have one of those you know."

Chiyo shuffled her feet. "Well…when I asked Sister what I could do, she said I should make a behind the scenes documentary." Moonclaw grumbled, her nose still smarting, but now she was less angry with the girl. "But she didn't think you should ask me first?"

"She said that she didn't give a rat's behind if you said yes or no and that she would talk to you if you got mad."

Moonclaw slapped her forehead. Yes, of course, Lisa the Rebellious would make this little project of hers more trouble then it was worth, but Mc needed her friend's help with special effects and stuff. Scratching a spot behind her ear, Moonclaw grinned at Chiyo. "Ok, making a documentary might be a good idea." The dragon-girl admitted, "But be careful with the camera, ok"

Chiyo beamed and nodded. "Thanks boss! You're up first!"

Moonclaw blushed and laughed as Chiyo turned the camera towards her. "Aww, come on. You don't want to interview me."

Chiyo nodded. "Come on." She cooed. "Say something." Moonclaw chortled and waved at the camera. "Hello everyone. I'm Moonclaw, the dragon-girl…"

"I'm Milay the dragon." The tiny drake said as he landed on Moonclaw's shoulder.

"And I'm Stela Mist!" exclaimed the said girl as she hopped onto Moonclaw's back, wrapping her arms around her friends neck and giving the peace sign to the camera.

Moonclaw dumped the white-haired girl on the floor and muttered "Fruit-loop" before continuing. "And during the next few weeks, we are going to be filming _The Hobbit!_"

"Perfect!" Chiyo exclaimed, taking the tape out of the camera. "Ok, I'm going to go set this back up." She said, waving the camera slightly as she wandered into the studio.

"Sooo…boss. Should we start getting the actors together to start the first scene?" Stela asked as she brushed herself off.

"Yeah, I think we should." Agreed Moonclaw with a nod. "Okay then. I'll go and see if the dwarfs and Gandalf are ready yet." Stela said before running off to the back lot where the actor's trailers were set up. "I'll go see if the snack table is…ready." Milay said, fluttering off after Chiyo. "Ok, JUST DON'T EAT ANYTHING! YOU'RE GETTING A LITTLE FAT!" Moonclaw called after the dragon, who ignored her, as always.

"Okay, let see…"Moonclaw muttered to herself and looking up, saw Bilbo walking towards her. "Oh, Bilbo…ah, Bilbo?"

Bilbo was indeed walking towards her, then passed her, carrying a travel bag.

"Hey Bilbo! Where are you going?" Moonclaw asked, eyebrows rose in question.

"I'm going out of town for a week or two for holiday." He said as he continued walking towards the street.

"But what about the move?" Moonclaw said panic rising in her voice.

"Oh…well it looks like you're going to have to find a replacement." Bilbo called back, sounding a little sheepish. "Good day." And with that, he hailed a taxi, climbed in, and was off.

Moonclaw blinked, trying to take in what just conspired. Shaking her head, she flipped through a clipboard she had, but looked up when Stela walked up to her, looking nerves. "Hey, what's up?" Moonclaw asked her friend.

Stela shuffled her feet. "Ere…Where's Bilbo?" Moonclaw sighed. "He left on holiday."

Stela got a strange happy look on her face. "So you couldn't convince him to stay either?" Moonclaw looks at her questionably. "Look, the rest of the cast left too, well except for a few goblins and elves that I had to bribe into staying." Stela explained quickly in one breath, looking sadly at her empty purse all the while.

Moonclaw sighed again. "Oh, well. Looks like we're going to have to call in back up. And I know just who to get." She said with a grin and a wink.

Stela gets a gleam in her eyes and grins also, her cheek turning a light pink for some reason. "I think I know too! Can I help bring them?"

Moonclaw laughed and motion for Stela to enter the studio. "Be my guest."

Entering a small room in the back of the studio, Moonclaw and Stela got to work, fiddling with some switched and knobs on the half-dozen or so panels that lined the room. Walking up to the center of the room, where a large metal door stood, Stela entered a series of numbers into a small panel on the edge of the portal.

"Ok, all set!" Stela exclaimed as she pushed a large, red button that was just above the number panel, and stood back as a bright flash of white light emitted from the center of the portal and a large group of people fall from the devise. They landed flat on their faces and the group erupted into a choirs of owes, screams, and in a few instances, curses.

"Hey, where are we?" Asked one spiky, tri-colored hair boy as he squirmed from the middle of the pile. "I hope it's not da virtual world again!" answered another boy, a blonde this time.

A curse erupted from another boy who had white hair. "Will you get off me?" He demanded, crawling out from under the group. Looking around he muttered to himself. "It looks like…"But he stopped short, catching sight of Moonclaw and Stela. "Oh no! It's them!" the white-haired boy, Bakura almost screamed.

Moonclaw grinned evilly while Stela smiled sweetly at the group lying at their feet. "Hi everyone."

* * *

Mc: Well, what do you think? Is it better then the first version? Worse? Please review and let me know! And, though I hate flames, if you feel you need to burn someone's hopes and dreams, then please, go ahead. (Smiles sweetly) They will just be ignored. So please R&R! 


	2. Who Says You Can't Bribe With Chaos

Mc: Ok, this is chapter two of the second version of The Midget. Oh and before I begin I would like to thank a good friend of mind who helped me work out some of the chapters. So thank you Ayume Sumaji Hazukori! Now for the disclaimer, would you do it Ryou dear?

Ryou: Ok, (clears his throat), Disclaimer: Moonclaw doesn't own Yugioh, The Hobbit, or DiGiorno pizza.

Mc: Now on with the fic!

* * *

(Recap:)_"Hey, where are we?" Asked one spiky, tri-colored hair boy as he squirmed from the middle of the pile. "I hope it's not da virtual world again!" answered another boy, a blonde this time. _

_A curse erupted from another boy who had white hair. "Will you get off me!"? He demanded, crawling out from under the group. Looking around he muttered to himself. "It looks like…"But he stopped short, catching sight of Moonclaw and Stela. "Oh no! It's them!" the white-haired boy, Bakura almost screamed._

_Moonclaw grinned evilly while Stela smiled sweetly at the group lying at their feet. "Hi everyone." _

The group of the floor blinked up at Stela and Moonclaw for a moment or two before chaos erupted. Everyone jumped to their feet, or at least tried to; quite a few people had hands, feet, and occasionally faces stepped on. Almost every one of them was screaming while running around in tiny circles.

Both Moonclaw and Stela sweat dropped. "Good to see you too…" Moonclaw muttered while Stela turned to the dragon-girl and whispered. "What did we say? How are we going to get them to stop?"

At this Moonclaw grinned. "Watch and learn my friend." And digging around in one of her sleeves, Moonclaw produced a rather plain looking remote control and pointing it at the panicked group, pressed pause. The entire Yugioh cast froze in mid air. Stela eyes grew big and she took a step back from Moonclaw. "Where did you get that!" she exclaimed. Moonclaw grinned and blew on the end of remote and a small stream of smoke flew off.

"When you're an author, you have to know and have things like this." She explained.

"Unn…freezee…usss!" Came the muffled shout of Joey. Moonclaw looked over sheepishly. "Oh, Opps!" She said as she pressed play and then flinched slightly as the group collapsed to the floor again.

"Thanks." Joey said sarcastically as he stood up clumsily.

"Your welcome." Moonclaw replied warmly, returning the remote to her sleeve.

Kaiba stood also, flinching slightly as he bumped some brushes as he brushed himself off. "Well, we're all here, even the mutt…" Joey growled and shook his fist at Kaiba. "I'm not a dog Kaiba!" To which Kaiba ignored as he continued to talk to Moonclaw. "The question is, where are we and why are we here? I was in the middle of a duel." He said with a glare at Yami.

Stela smiles. "I'm glad you asked. To answer you first question we're at Mc's studio. And for your second question…well you see we _were_ going to film The Hobbit…"

Mokuba interrupted. "Really! I love that book!" He exclaimed. Marik looked skeptical. " So what does that have to do with us? You have that fancy portal of yours; you can summon anyone from any media here. So why need us?"

At this Moonclaw started to look sheepish. "Well you see…Bilbo and everyone else, well everyone except a few goblins and elves, went on holiday so we needed replacements.

"So you summoned us?" Yami asked. Stela beamed. "Yup!" Tristan cocked an eyebrow. "And if we don't want to?" he asked.

Moonclaw smiled seductively. "We have a giant table of foood." She said in a singsong voice.

Joey's eyes lit up. "Really? Then I'm in!" Everyone else muttered in agreement and followed Stela's directions to the buffet table…well everyone except Marik, Seto and Bakura.

Stela looked at the three and sighed. "I guess you guys don't want an all-you-can-eat buffet, do you?" Bakura growled at the girl. "No. What's in it for us if we decide to help you?"

Moonclaw looked thoughtful and then snapped her fingers. "I can give you and Marik a flamethrowers." Bakura and Marik looked at each other and shrugged. "Ok, we're in." They said together and wandered over to join the rest at the table.

"What's in it for me?" Seto asked, glaring at Moonclaw, who just grinned slyly while looking at Stela from the corner of her eyes. "Well, Stela can always give you a…" She never got to finish for Stela, guessing what Moonclaw was going to say, blushed and then stomped on Moonclaw's foot.

"Oww!" Moonclaw glared at Stela. Seto cocked an eyebrow at Moonclaw. "What?"

"Ehh, what I was going to say was that Stela could give you a…a…a god card! Yeah, she can get you an Egyptian god card!" Moonclaw said, trying to cover up what she was originally going to say. Kaiba thinks and shrugs. "Okay…I guess I'm in too." And he walked over to the table.

Stela let out a sigh of relief before rounding on Moonclaw. "Mc! What were you doing? What were you going to say to him?"

Moonclaw grinned slyly. "I was just trying to help you out…I mean, you really need to tell him how you feel." Stela pouted and was about to reply when Joey called over to them. "Hey! You two got Chicago delivery pizza! Thank!"

Stela giggled at her friend. "Silly, it's not delivery. It's DiGiorno!"

* * *

Mc: Ok, well that's the end of chapter two and next chapter with be when lines and costumes are going to be handed out! So tune in next time for The Midget! Please R&R. 


End file.
